Mi amado No Padre
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape y su esposa, adoptan a una pequeña niña cuyo pasado es trágico. Hermione Granger. Deciden que su lugar está en Hogwarths y allí, ella conoce a sus mejores amigos. Sin embargo, a la larga descubrirá que su "padre" no es tal cosa.
1. Recuerdos

Nada que decir más que, dedicado a PaolaGrigorio una usuaria de Potterfics, a la que estimo muchísmo; y con la que tengo la fortuna de compartir mis gustos. Sobretodo, en los SS/BL. Saludos para ti, Paola.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto mis ideas. El resto pertenece a la novela de JK Rowling.

Bueno, es un universo alterno; en cuanto a la disposición de personajes e ideas. Está hecho, individualmente de algún tipo de constante y con esto quiero decir; que sale un poco de lo normal; pero no le quita la correcta caracterización al personaje. Sólo dónde está y con quien.

* * *

Prólogo:

_Una dulce jovencita, estaba siendo arropada por su madre en la habitación. Afuera, su padre leía el periódico; en un sillón bajo._

_Su madre, besó su frente; mientras comenzaba a apagar las luces. Dejaba, sólo la cómoda encendida para que ella no tuviese miedo._

_- Y recuerda cariño, a nosotros no nos interesa; en qué casa quedes mañana._

_- Slytherin- hablaba el hombre en el sofá y su esposa sólo pudo reírse._

_- Severus, no digas esas cosas- dijo girándose a mirarlo- No le llenes la cabeza de ideas._

_- Allí es donde debe estar._

_- No le escuches Hermione- suspiraba ella- acuéstate, que ya es muy tarde; y tienes que levantarte muy temprano. Igual tú Severus._

_Snape hizo un gesto de reproche, soltando el periódico; y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que su esposa mantenía abierta. La sostuvo por la cadera, mientras Hermione alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo._

_- Él no hablaba enserio- suspiró la mujer, sosteniendo sus manos- ¿Verdad?_

_- No, no hablaba enserio- dijo, cuando el rostro de su esposa; se alzaba más para mirarle- Si es otra casa, ¿Qué hacemos?_

_- Muy bien. Buenas noches cariño._

Desde ese día, Hermione sólo reconocía a sus padres; como Severus Snape y a Elena Snape. Tenía ciertas dudas acerca de su proceder; pero no le revelaban demasiados detalles. También sobre el por qué de su aspecto físico; pero eso ellos no lo hablaban.

Ese día, había partido con Severus Snape. Era el profesor de pociones, y su padre. Sinceramente, algo bastante extraño.

_- Bien Hermione, allá está tu lechuza y más allá tu varita y tu valija. Será mejor que te apresures, o tu padre va a enojarse._

_- Adiós mamá._

_- Adiós cariño. Pásala bien, y trata de comportarte._

_- Sí._

_- ¿Ya tienes todo?- preguntaba Snape mirándola detenidamente._

_- Sí, lo tengo aquí._

En ese instante, Hogwarths estaba cada vez más cercano. Su padre la dejó con los demás estudiantes y, fue a unírsele a Dumbledore. Ese día, la seleccionarían para formar parte de ese enorme universo.

Pasaron muchos nombres y niños, hasta que por fin llegó su turno. Apenas, colocaron el sombrero seleccionador sobre ella, el mismo gritó "Gryffindor" y ya sabía que a su padre le desilusionaba que eso fuese así; pero ya nada se podía hacer. Como decía su madre.

_Snape, sostenía a su esposa; por un costado mientras estaba sentado en el sofá. Elena, contemplaba a su "hija" mientras ella leía en el suelo, de aquel enorme salón. Desde que Severus, la había llevado a casa, Elena estaba fascinada con ella. Se acomodó en los muslos de su esposo; y continuó contemplándola con fijesa._

_- Pareciera, que te hubieses "enamorado" de ella- comentó su esposo, mirándola._

_- ¿No ves lo linda que es? - sonreía Elena._

_Snape no contestó, Hermione se acercaba con el libro entre sus manos; y se detuvo frente a él._

_- Prosaico- comentó Snape- Algo que va más allá de lo banal, de lo simple._

_- Gracias papá._

_- Y es tan inteligente- comentó ella, con otra sonrisa._

_Su esposo, simplemente asintió; y le dio un pequeño beso. Ella sólo rió suavemente, evocando en él; una mirada de incredulidad._

_- ¿Por qué tan amable?- preguntó, y él sólo la observó._

_- ¿Acaso, está mal; el que desee consentirte por una vez?_

_- No, puedes consentirme si lo deseas- dijo ella, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello._

_Hermione había terminado de leer, y estaba en el suelo; contemplándolos. Elena giró su rostro, encontrándose con sus almendrados ojos._

_- ¿Ya has terminado cariño?- dijo, mirándola dulcemente._

_- Sí ya terminé._

_- Pues ahora, podríamos ir a realizar algunas tareas. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?_

_La pequeña niña asintió, y su madre abandonó el sofá. Extendió una mano para que Hermione la tomase, y acto seguido salieron de la habitación._

_- Mamá, ¿Por qué no me parezco a ti o a papá?_

_- Bueno cariño, a veces te pareces a otras personas. Como a tus abuelos, ¿Qué se puede hacer?_

Por supuesto, ese día de la selección; su padre le había soltado un discurso sobre las políticas de la escuela y sobre lo tarados que eran los Gryffindors de vez en cuando. Aún lo recordaba. Ese día de selección no podía olvidarlo.

_- Estoy en Gryffindor._

_- Lo sé- inspiró él, mirando a su alrededor._

_- Lo siento, quería quedar en Slytherin pero._

_- No hablaba enserio, cuando dije eso Hermione. Escríbele a tu madre, a ella le encantará saberlo._

_- ¡Está bien!- suspiró ella, aliviada._

_La observó irse, y giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse hacia su despacho. Hermione, le escribiría a su madre, y él no necesitaría hacerlo dos veces. Eso le ahorraría un poco de tiempo. Las cartas, que le escribía a Elena; eran ligeramente diferentes._

Su padre, era muy estricto. Pese a que ella sabía las respuestas, casi nunca le dejaba contestar; y no le gustaba que hablase sin su consentimiento. No tenía preferencias para con ella. Pero tampoco lo esperaba, a ciencia cierta.

Hermione no era muy abierta, y se vanagloreaba de vez en cuando; de lo que sabía hacer. En algunas personas, eso era desagradable; y muy propenso a ser rechazado.

Por supuesto, ella y su padre no conversaban mucho. Muy pocas veces, se encontraban en los pasillos. De resto, ella pasaba desapercibida por él. Sobretodo, si era en sus clases.

_"Tu padre es un poco difícil. Resumiré eso en pocas palabras, sin embargo sé; que él te ama. Ten presente, que su oficio; no le permite mucha interacción. Aunque, quizás deberías ablandarle un poco; y que te abrace. Me rió, de sólo imaginarme su expresión de bochorno. Pero recuerda, nosotros siempre te amaremos Hermione"_

_"Dudo que tu padre quiera leer esto, así que le anexé otra carta. ¿Debo decir, que es sólo para tu papá y no debes abrírsela? Evitaremos problemas, donde yo no pueda socorrerte querida"_

_Con amor._

_Elena._

_PD: Haz muchos amigos, me encantará conocerlos muy pronto."_

Hermione sonreía, llena de felicidad; cada vez que su madre le escribía. Llenaba esa vacío que a veces, Severus recordaba que tenía; en cuanto a su hija. Pero eso no representaba mayor detalle; él estaba allí con ella. Aunque fuese sólo, en "apariencia"

Ya estaba acostumbrada a sus tratos, y a sus impresiones. Siempre debía demostrar, su "crueldad" delante de todos; y por eso ella no lloraba cuando le insultaba. O hacía el intento. Muy correcto, valía afirmar.

_- Sólo tengo una duda con esta poción._

_- ¿Qué es?- preguntaba él, rodeando el escritorio- Filtro de muertos en vida. Muy avanzado para ti._

_- Pero, ya conosco las demás._

_- Por fortuna._

Pero lo que no era para nada fortuna, era que su hija; fuese la mejor amiga de aquel chicuelo que detestaba y de su "compañero" en fechorías. Harry Potter, y la zanahoria con boca; Ronald Weasley. Ya había enseñado a sus hermanos. Todos tan idénticos.

_- No te comviene Hermione, definitivamente mal- le espetó, deteniéndola en un pasillo._

_- Harry Potter no es tan malo como crees._

_- Lo es._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No me detendré a darte explicaciones. No quiero que estés junto a ellos, mucho menos; junto a Weasly._

_- Igualmente, creo que no le agrado. Me cree muy "creída"_

_- Es envidioso._

_- Harry es un buen chico._

_- ¡Potter jamás será un buen chico!_

Por supuesto, Elena había intercedido por ella. Había prometido, tener una larga conversación escrita con su padre. Por supuesto, ella nunca le contó a él; cuando se sintió ofendida por las palabras de Ron. ¿Cómo hablaban las niñas, de temas como esos?

Claramente, en el momento en el cual, ella se encontró con el troll; si sintió "arder" la ira de su padre. El nombre "Harry Potter" estaba prohibido en sus conversaciones; al igual que el nombre "Ronald Weasley"

Sólo temió por su vida, pensó ella. En realidad, cualquier padre, incluso él; hubiese reaccionado de esa forma. Igual sucedió con ella, cuando aquel perro le había mordido.

Las vacaciones fueron agradables. Su madre, estaba feliz de verles; a ambos. Y de observar, las exitosas calificaciones de su hija. Por supuesto, Snape no había encontrado punto para quejarse en ellas.

_- Déjala Severus, déjale que le escriba a sus amigos._

_- Potter, es sólo un niño que se cree especial._

_- Tú lo has dicho, es sólo un niño. Dale una oportunidad._

_Snape suspiró en respuesta, observando al rostro de su esposa; mientras ella sostenía el suyo propio con sus manos._

_- No me convencerás de esa forma Elena- dijo, con una sonrisa sarcástica._

_- Si así fuera, en este caso; Hermione tendría que hacerte esto._

_Se inclinó un poco, donde estaba sentada; para que sus labios se encontraran. Las caricias siguieron luego, pero el beso ocupaba toda escena. Snape tenía la maña de morder su labio inferior; en señal de gusto. Elena simplemente, sonreía y volvía a sus asuntos._

_- Me iré a dormir- decía Hermione, desde la puerta; en pijamas._

_- Descansa cariño- suspiró su madre desde la cama; dejando el libro que leía sobre la misma y dirigiéndose para darle un beso._

_- Que tengas una buena noche- Hablaba Snape, desde la biblioteca en su habitación._

_- Gracias, igualmente para ustedes._

_Hermione, corrió rápidamente hacia su dormitorio; y allí se encerró. Se subió a su cama, y musitó debajo de las sábanas; un lumos. Terminó su carta para Harry, y simplemente observó a su lechuza partir._

Obviamente, Hermione era feliz con sus padres; pese a las restricciones y discusiones momentáneas. Ellos amaban a su querida hija.  
_

* * *

_

_Culminado. Espero que les guste, saludos y besos._

_M&S._


	2. El padre de Hermione

Hola, espero estén todos muy bien.

Leí sus dudas, acerca de la relación que existirá aquí; entre el pairing. Lo diré una vez solamente, No será INCESTO; aunque Snape no sea el padre inmediato de Hermione; no será incesto. Será un fan fic diferente, de lo que se espera (en cuanto al pairing en sí) Pero no será Incesto.

Saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

2.- El padre de Hermione.

Hermione ya, había regresado a casa; luego de otro curso en Hogwarths. Estaba detenida frente a Snape, mientras él escudriñaba un libro donde ella tenía dudas. Elena, estaba en otro sillón, organizándole la ropa a su hija. le había traído regalos, por su promoción.

- Dibújalo de otra forma- le indicó Snape- quizás se vea mejor.

Hermione asintió, con una sonrisa; y corrió hasta su habitación. Elena, alzó la cabeza; y miró divertida a su esposo quien volvía a sus asuntos habituales. Terminó de ordenar la ropa de Hermione, y se levantó para caminar. En cuanto iba a moverse, el gato de Hermione pasó bajo sus piernas y Elena amenazaba con resbalar. Con un movimiento rápido, Snape movió el sillón con su varita. Ella cayó en el.

- Hermione, ¡Llévate a ese animal!- le ordenó Snape y ella reapareció en el salón- tu madre, pudo caerse.

- Lo siento, no sé que le ha pasado- dijo, tomándolo entre sus brazos; pero éste seguía arisco- ¿Te caíste?- dijo, mirándola. Elena negó con la cabeza y Snape hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

- ¿Cuando dejarás de malcriar sus acciones?

Hermione regresó en silencio, hacia su habitación y Elena se dirigió a Snape. Ella ya estaba a su lado, en el sofá. Severus, giró la cabeza y la observó con detenimiento.

- Gracias por evitar que me cayera- dijo con una sonrisa.

- No necesitas agradecérmelo- contestó él, y en un corto segundo; tuvo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

- No te haría mal, abrazar de esta forma a tu hija- susurró ella, cuando su cabeza; estaba sobre uno de sus hombros.

- Y a ti, dejar de consentirla.

- Por ti debo, consentirla el doble.

Elena rió, y Snape se separó de ella; con un simple beso. El largo y oscuro cabello de Elena, fue lo último que vio mientras ella cruzaba el pasillo hacia las habitaciones. Ya sabía, lo que sentía su hija cuando su padre le reclamaba; así que iría a verificar si estaba bien.

- Hola cariño. Aquí está tu ropa- observó el rostro deprimido de su hija- No te preocupes, nada me ha sucedido.

- Lo siento- suspiró ella.

- Descuida, papá no se enojó demasiado; no lo suficiente- sonrió su madre, acariciando el lomo del pequeño gato.

Hermione asintió, sin decir mucho; y continuó leyendo los libros que debía conocer antes del curso. Elena le dio una última mirada, y salió de la habitación.

Mucho tiempo después, al anochecer; ambos se encontraban en la habitación mirándose. Elena reía, mientras Snape movía las cejas con cierta confusión. Ella sólo quería que fuese hasta su habitación; y le diera las buenas noches.

- Puedes y debes hacerlo.

- No soy bueno para esas cosas.

- Sí, lo he notado.

Snape inspiró, cuando su esposa insistía por que se dirigiera hacia la habitación de Hermione. Logró convencerlo, así que Snape caminó con lentitud hacia su habitación. Sólo tenía una luz encendida, y ella ya había organizado sus cosas para partir; aunque siquiera había hablado con él sobre el asunto. Sí con su madre

- Hermione- le dijo, y ella le observó desde la cama- Sólo quería desearte buenas noches.

- Gracias, igual para ti- sonrió ella- Lamento lo que sucedió en la tarde. Yo no quería hacer, que mi madre se cayese.

- No hay agravios, al final de cuentas; ella no se cayó- le dijo, mirando el telescopio que ella tenía en la mesa- sólo descansa.

Hermione asintió pero, justo antes de que Snape saliese; ella se atrevió a hacerle esa pregunta. Le detuvo, antes de que pudiese poner un pie fuera de la habitación. Hermione tragó visiblemente, y preguntó.

- ¿Puedo ir, a casa de Ron este verano papá?

Pues, lo único que Elena esuchó; fue el sonido de los pasos de Snape dentro de la habitación. Luego, se alarmó ante su voz increíblemente enojada. Se apresuró, para llegar a la habitación.

- ¿¡Ir a casa de Weasley!? ¿Te volviste loca?

- ¡Pero papá, ellos me han invitado; son mis amigos y!

- ¡He dicho que no! ¡No irás a ninguna parte con Potter ni con Weasley! ¿O es que no recuerdas el suceso con el troll?

Elena se apresuró a entrometerse en la conversación; sosteniendo el brazo de Snape quien estaba líbido y su rostro crispado por el enojo. Hermione se mantuvo en la cama, sin hacer comentarios; y encogida un poco por el miedo. Elena trató de mantenerlo en orden.

- Severus, por favor. Son amigos, tú no puedes ni deberías interponerte.

- ¡A ti todo te parece bien Elena Rossie!

- ¡Ni te atrevas a decir eso Snape!- fue lo que ella contestó. Hermione se apresuró a opinar. Odiaba ver a sus padres pelearse, y mucho menos si era su culpa.

- Lo lamento.

- No- demandó Elena- tú irás a ver a tus amigos. Deja las tontas riñas del pasado Severus.

Snape abandonó la habitación, con disgusto; dejándolas solas y se encerró en la habitación. Hermione, miró con pesar a su madre; mientras ella negaba con la cabeza. A veces, su esposo era lo suficientemente infantil; como para sacarla de quicio. En un instante, ella se giró hacia Hermione y negó con la cabeza cuando ella lucía nerviosa.

- Es tan infantil. Descuida cariño, mañana irás a la madriguera; quiera él o no.

Elena caminó, con paso decidido hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta con la varita. Snape estaba sentado en la cama, dispuesto a dormirse. En cuanto la vio, eso hizo.

- Ni te atrevas a cerrarme la puerta de mi propio dormitorio.

- ¡Nunca estás al pendiente de nada Elena!- le criticó él, mientras ella se arreglaba para dormir.

- Es una niña, merece tener amigos.

- ¡No ellos!- refirió él, soltando el libro que había dispuesto para leer. Elena negó con la cabeza.

- Los amigos no se escojen. Aunque bien, podríamos hacer una excepción- dijo ella, acostándose a su lado.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- repitió él, con recelo- ¿Hablas de mí acaso?

- No, no creo- suspiró ella, dándole la espalda- Elena "Rossie" no hablaba de eso.

Snape no contestó, y ella se dignó a tratar de dormir. En un instante, Snape giró sobre si mismo; y continuó la conversación con tedio. Ella apenas se molestó en abrir los ojos.

- Está bien, lo lamento.

- ¿Qué?

- Lamento haberte llamado de esa forma Elena.

- ¿Y qué más?

- Que vaya, si eso es lo que quiere.

Había amanecido, y Hermione se encontraba desayunando. Para cuando Snape apareció en la cocina, ya Elena le había dicho que él había consentido su partida. Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio. Snape se sentó en una silla y miró a su alrededor con detenimiento. Conociendo a Elena, no se había aguantado y le había dicho.

Al terminar de desayunar, Hermione le dio los buenos días a su padre; y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Elena suspiró, mientras recogía las cosas y luego; observó a su esposo que meditaba en silencio.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Ya sabía él, lo que sucedía cuando él cambiaba de opinión respecto a un tema. Elena, siempre deseaba luego; hacer cosas cariñosas. Snape por supuesto, no era de fácil convencimiento. Y ella ya lo sabía.

En el salón, Hermione ponía en orden algunos libros; que había sacado de la biblioteca. Se detuvo tras ella, y simplemente le habló. Hermione se giró con cuidado, como si esperase un reclamo.

- Supongo que tu madre ya te dijo.

- ¿Qué cosa papá?

- Ya sé que te lo dijo. Ya sé que te dijo, que yo te di permiso para irte esta tarde.

- Sí, me dijo- suspiró ella, intentando no ganarse otro reclamo.

- Te dejé ir, gracias a su insistencia; pero no me convence. Y será mejor, que regreses justo a tiempo.

- Está bien- dijo ella, sin poder esconder una sonrisa- ¡Gracias!

La observó correr hacia la habitación, sonriente. Elena había regresado al salón y observaba a Snape. En un instante, tuvo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Al menos, se divertirá en vacaciones.

- Que no tiente su suerte- mencionó él, mirando la vía que su hija había tomado.

En la madriguera, Molly Weasley preparaba un apotiósico almuerzo. Recibía la alegre noticia, de que su hijo; invitaría a otra amiga a vacacionar con él. Por supuesto, ella no la conocía; y esperaba poder hacerlo.

En cuanto Ron cruzó el pasillo, vigiló que todo estuviese en orden. Tenía que controlar a los gemelos, para que no cometiesen alguna estupidéz y causaran una mala impresión.

- ¡El gran Harry Potter está aquí!- corearon los dos, probando los platillos.

- ¡Dejen de comer y muévanse!- ordenó su madre- George, sal de allí.

- ¡Soy Fred!- sonrió el chico en la alacena.

- Bueno, ¡Fred, sal de allí!

- Pero si estoy de este lado- dijo el otro chico, al lado de su madre.

- ¡Yo los traje al mundo, y no necesito saber quien es quién!- dijo, tomándoles de las orejas- ¡Ahora salgan de aquí!

Ron seguía nervioso, llendo y viniendo. Su padre, sonreía; desde el sillón. Ginny en cambio, parecía emocionada y a la vez petrificada con todo el asunto. Su madre, había intentado moverla de una silla; pero no había tenido éxito.

Para cuando llegaron, Ron no pudo evitar; ser el primero en recibirles. Harry había llegado muy pronto, y ya habían conversado. Pero Hermione, había arrivado en ese momento.

En cuanto la vio, Molly Weasley la invitó a pasar. Hermione, nerviosa lo hizo; con una sonrisa. Dejó su equipaje a un lado, y bebió té de arándano junto con unas galletas. Arthur se sentó frente a ella, y sonriente comenzó a interrogarle.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- De un pequeño condado de Chelsea señor- indicó ella.

- ¿Y quienes son tus padres? ¿A qué se dedican?

Todos, incluso Harry; tenían esa curiosidad. Hermione sabía, lo mal que se llevaban los estudiantes con su papá; y por un momento dudó en hablar sobre él. Arthur le animó.

- Pues, mi papá es profesor. Y mi madre, ella sólo está en casa.

- ¿Profesor? ¿Y que enseña?

- Enseña, enseña pociones- resumió ella.

- Bueno, quizás Dumbledore debería conocerle.

- Le conoce- suspiró ella, tensa.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es, cómo se llama?

- Se llama, se llama Severus. Severus Snape.

- ¿Snape?- estalló media familia- ¿Severus Snape, es tú padre?  


* * *

Espero que les guste. Les dejo besos y saludos.


	3. ¿Severus Padre?

Saludos queridos lectores:

Espero que todos estén bien, y reciban con gusto; este capítulo. No diré muchas cosas, para no aburrirles. Si tienen dudas u opiniones; por aquí pueden dejármelas. Hasta otra.

M&S

* * *

3.- ¿Severus padre?

La familia Weasly entera, se había quedado boquiabierta; al escuchar semejante comentario. Hermione disimuló su nerviosismo, jugando con su labio inferior. No le extrañaría que no tuviese muchos amigos por eso. Suspiró, ligeramente deprimida. Harry se apresuró, a hacer un comentario.

- Bueno, es un buen profesor.

Todos se silenciaron de inmediato, y luego se suscitaron las risas incontrolables. Eso, pareció acabar con la tensión en la casa.

Harry subió las escaleras con Hermione, y al ella entrar en las habitaciones; no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada. ¡Cuantas personas! ¿Cómo vivían en una casa tan pequeña? Simplemente fantástico.

- Tu habitación está aquí querida, junto a Ginny; mi hija menor- indicó la señora Weasley, sacándola de la habitación de varones.

Hermione asintió, con una sonrisa; observando a los gemelos quienes hacían un experimento con unas calcetas. Al entrar, denotó que los cuartos eran más grandes de lo que parecían. Una fortuna.

La joven Weasley, esbozó una suave sonrisa; mirando a la chica que entraba. Su madre cerró la puerta; y Hermione comenzó a ubicar sus cosas.

- Puedes poner eso aquí- habló la pelirroja Ginny Weasley- Por cierto, Soy Ginebra Weasley, pero me dicen Ginny.

- Soy Hermione, Hermione Granger. Un placer.

- ¿Cómo conoces a mi hermano? Él sería incapaz de conocer a una chica tan linda como tú.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente, y observó a la niña que le observaba con atención. Ella no supo que decir. Eran amigos, o al menos eso creía.

Esa noche, la cena estuvo muy animada. Se rió tanto, con las bromas de los gemelos; que escupió jugo de calabaza sin querer. Nunca creyó que se reiría tanto. Harry y Ron se había enfrascado en un duro partido de ajedrez mágico; mientras el señor Weasley leía el periódico. La señora Weasley, tejía sin usar sus manos; y supervisaba el dichoso tejido que realizaba la magia. Ginny, leía una revista. Qué apacible era la vida en aquella casa.

Eso, le hacía recordar a su hogar. Ella tenía momentos así, en el; aunque su padre era poca la atención que le prestaba de vez en cuando. Aún así, con su madre; pasaba las mejores tardes y las mejores noches.

Suspiró, recordando que debía escribirle a sus padres. Corrió hasta la habitación, y tomó un pergamino y una pluma y se sentó en la cama; escribiendo deprisa. Su mano iba de renglón en renglón. Sonrió, y se la ató a su lechuza.

A la mañana siguiente, la lechuza arribó con la carta. Elena la tomó, y acarició su cabeza. Severus apareció en la cocina, y observó a su esposa comenzar a abrir la carta.

- ¿Es de Hermione?- preguntó acercándose a ella.

- Sí Severus, es de tú hija.

Elena extendió la carta y la leyó en voz alta. Al finalizar, y leer lo emocionada que estaba su hija; ella se giró hacia él.

- Tenemos mucho tiempo libre- dijo, sonriéndole con dulzura.

- ¿Tiempo libre?- preguntó- Elena.

- Hermione está de vacaciones.

Hermione observó a sus amigos, mientras desayunaban. Se había quedado dormida, y estaba apenada. En cuanto Molly Weasley la observó; le hizo una aclaratoria que le hizo preocuparse.

- Iremos a comprar los útiles de este nuevo año.

- ¡Pero si mi papá sabe eso, se enojará!

- Entonces, le mandaremos una lechuza.

- A él no le gustará que otros, compren lo que voy a utilizar. Eso le enojaría.

- Seguro el profesor Snape, no se molesta. Igualmente, le pediré a Artur que le escriba más tarde. Siéntate querida, tus huevos se enfriarán o Ron se los comerá- dijo con el cucharón en mano.

- ¿Qué? Sólo me comí dos.

Hermione sonrió, mientras el pelirrojo se sonrojaba como un nabo. Los chicos, luego del desayuno; se agrupaban en el salón para ir con el señor Weasley de compras. Hermione, seguía negándose; pero la madre de Ron insistía que luego le comentarían al profesor.

Eso sería sin duda, un motivo de queja para su padre. Severus, no era de esos; que esperaban caridades. Por supuesto, Hermione no sabía como negarse.

Reaparecieron, en el callejón diagon. Aunque ella, ya tenía algunos libros; era cierto que algunos le faltaban. Sin embargo, seguía renuente a observar en las vidrieras.

- Anímate Hermione- le susurró Harry, será divertido. Ya lo he hecho antes.

- Dudo que a mi padre, le guste esto.

- Pues no tienes que decirle.

Hermione suspiró, asintiendo. Harry le acompañó a Flourish & Botts, para que admirase los libros que estaban vendiendo. Necesitaba una copia para transformaciones, y otra para historia de la magia. Su padre, amaba la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras así que; de esos tenía muchos. Al igual que Pociones, que era su especialidad.

Pronto tuvo sus libros en mano, y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo de la vista; ojeándolos. Ron la observaba con tedio, mientras bebían unas cervezas de mantequilla.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo pasas leyendo?

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que no me extraña, que muy pocas personas te visiten. Sobretodo, por el padre que tienes.

Ella le observó con detenimiento, antes de levantarse; ofendida. Harry observó en dirección a Ron, quien se encogía de hombros y seguía bebiendo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¡Es la hija de Snape! ¿No lo ves?

- ¿Y por ello la tratas de esa forma?

- ¡Por ella, podríamos reprobar pociones!

- ¿Más?- se extrañó Harry- Lo dudo mucho.

Hermione había terminado llorando en el baño. Sabía que, ser la hija de Snape no era un asunto fácil; pero eso no la hacía especial. Salió del baño, y sin mirar bien; había chocado con alguien.

¡Era su madre! Llevaba algunas cosas, y le observó con una sonrisa de diulzura. ¡Nunca creyó que se la encontraría allí justamente! Hermione sonrió, cuando su madre le abrazaba.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí cariño?

- Compraba libros.

- ¡Ah, y justamente; yo venía a hacer lo mismo! Una fortuna que ya los tengas todos ¿Le debemos algo a alguien? Dudo que a tu padre le guste.

- ¿Me guste qué?- decía el hombre, detrás de ellas.

- ¿Papá?

- Le estaba diciendo, que dudo que te guste; que se extravíe. Debería volver ahora, con sus amigos.

- ¿Potter y Weasley están aquí?- preguntó, escudriñando el local. Elena sonrió, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

- Entonces, ¿Qué haría nuestra hija aquí, sola?

Hermione sonrió, cuando su padre asentía. La observó con detalle, como si esperase verla con un brazo roto; por las juntas que tenía. Elena se giró, para observar hacia una mesa. En ella, había un chico pelirrojo y uno de ojos verdes; que miraban en dirección hacia Hermione. Luego, se giró hacia su hija.

- Creo que te esperan.

- ¡Sí!

- Se ven muy amigable- suspiró su madre.

- Son un desastre en un cómodo empaque- respondió Snape, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo- ¿Has estado llorando Hermione?

- No- sonrió ella, nerviosa.

- No me dejes adivinar- dijo, con una voz suave y venenosa- Potter y Weasley.

- Vámonos ya Severus, no deberíamos molestarla. Ya lo haremos, cuando vuelva a casa.

Para cuando Hermione se despidió de ellos, Ron suprimió un escalofrío nervioso; y se disculpó con ella. No quería que por Hermione, sus notas estuvieran más abajo que los gnomos de Gringotts. Por supuesto, para Hermione; eso bastaba y sobraba. Pronto, los tres estuvieron riendo imaginándose a Snape en ciertos asuntos familiares. Aunque bien, eso le causaba gracia; hasta a ella.

Regresaron entrada la tarde. A la hora de la cena, Hermione había sido víctima de inumerables bromas de los gemelos. Le habían caído, pedazos de papa en el cabello; y Ginny se los quitaba en el salón. Aún así, habían reído; cuando las orejas de los gemelos habían quedado tan rojas casi; como su cabello.

- Eres una buena chica- le decía Molly- Sin duda, sorprende; que tu padre sea el señor Snape. Él no es, bueno; tú sabes a qué me refiero.

- Sí, lo sé.

- ¿Y Quién es tu madre querida?

- Elena señora, Elena Rossie Snape.

- ¿Elena? No creo conocerla. Pues, parece; que el profesor Snape sabe amar. Por fortuna, ha sido un hombre muy solitario.

- Se llevan bien- sonrió Hermione- Mi madre es muy buena.

- Sin duda cariño, estás muy bien educada- miró a los gemelos- no como esos dos, que una de milagro; sabe cual es cual.

Hermione y Ginny rieron, mientras la señora Weasley se alejaba; y detrás de ella iba un cesto de ropa. Hermione, seguía sin entender; como tantas personas cabían en un lugar así. Seguía fascinándole en demasía. Era hora de dormir ya, pero ella quería hacer tantas cosas.

- ¿Cómo es el ser hija de Snape?- preguntó Ron, en pijamas; frente a la chimenea.

- Se está bien- suspiró ella- Es un poco estricto, pero según mi madre; me ama más de lo que le gusta demostrar.

Harry y Ron se miraron, nerviosos. No se imaginaban a Snape amando a algo, que no fuera el fastidiarlos. Hermione sonrió, y ellos decidieron dejar de pensar en ello.

- ¿Cómo es tu madre Hermione? La vimos esta tarde y.

- Sí, no soy como ella. Además, ella nunca me ha enseñado una foto de mis abuelos; a los que dice que me parezco mucho más. Pero, es muy amable conmigo, nos llevamos muy bien.

- ¿Y ella con Snape?- preguntó Ron.

- Son esposos Ron, se supondría que deberían amarse ¿no es cierto?

- Normalmente. Pero ¿y si la tiene hechizada? ¿Bajo un cómo, cómo se llamaba eso?

- ¿Confundus, un imperius?- Suspiró ella- Por favor. mi papá no haría eso.

- No puedo acostumbrarme a eso- suspiró el chico, bostezando- Me voy a la cama.

Justo antes de acompañarle, Harry mencionó; que ella no debía hacerle caso. Lo que no sabía Harry, era que las palabras de Ron herían más de lo que ella quería demostrar. Severus Snape, para ella; era un buen padre.  


* * *

Culminado. Les dejo besos y saludos.

M&S


	4. Familia

Bueno, por acá también les dejo actualización. En cuanto, a las dudas sobre si habrá SS/HG o no; pues no sabría decirles. El incesto, no es uno de mis temas favoritos pero sí sucederán algunas cosas (nada de sexo ni esas cosas) espero que puedan comprender, que es una idea en desarrollo que es un poco compleja debido a la naturaleza que posee. Severus no es su padre, pero al cuidarla por tanto tiempo; hasta podría ser considerado incesto. En cuanto a Elena, ya sabrán luego. Saludos.

M&S

* * *

4.- Familia.

Esa noche, Hermione había recibido una carta de su madre. Le comentaba, que tan pronto pudiera; le dijera cuanto habían gastado los Weasleys en sus libros; para enviarles el pago correspondiente. Por supuesto, Hermione; ya había mirado los precios. Ya sabía, que si se lo preguntaba a la madre de Ron ella; no querría decírselo.

Era el último día de sus vacaciones, y su madre Elena vendría por ella en la mañana. Se acostó mirando en dirección hacia la luna. Sus vacaciones habían sido fantástica y esperaba; que se repitiera.

Se quedó dormida muy pronto. Había mucho silencio, y eso le facilitó el descanso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era de día nuevamente y ella bajaba las escaleras para desayunar. Habían pasado muchos días, y sus amigos se habían conocido mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. Aunque, ser hija de Snape seguía representando un desafío.

Mientras desayunaba, la puerta sonaba. Era su madre, que había llegado por ella. Hermione se bajó de la mesa, y caminó hasta ella para saludarla. En poco tiempo, la señora Weasley le invitaba a tomar el té.

Como pudo evidenciar, su hija no era en nada parecida a ella. Elena era una mujer alta, de cabello oscuro y de ojos verdes. Molly no dejaba de observarla; y Elena entrevió que deseaba hacerle una pregunta.

- ¿Si estoy casada con Severus?- respondió ella, dándole un sorbo suave a su té- Pues sí, soy su orgullosa esposa.

- ¡Oh, no sabía que él estuviera casado!

- Bueno, no es que se sepan muchas cosas de él- suspiró Elena con una sonrisa.

- Tienes una hija muy linda Elena, si me permites la impertinencia.

- Por supuesto. Hermione es nuestra alegría.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que su madre platicaba. Ella siempre exageraba un poco las cosas, pero a ciencia cierta; a ella no le molestaba mucho escucharle. Elena sonrió, girando su rostro hacia Hermione.

- Es una buena estudiante, y es el orgullo de Severus. Me atrevería a decir.

- Eso pienso- contestó Molly con otra sonrisa.

- ¡Hermione, has visto mi libro de transformaciones y!- Ron se detuvo al bajar; observando a la mujer que estaba frente a él. Bajaba también Harry Potter- Oh, lo siento.

- Ella es mi madre. Elena- sonrió Hermione.

- Y él, es mi hijo Ronald y su amigo Harry Potter- contestaba Molly.

- Es todo un placer, conocer a los amigos de mi hija. Bueno Hermione, es hora de irnos; tu padre nos espera.

Hermione asintió, y luego de una despedida; se había ido con su madre. Molly meditaba. Hermione no tenía siquiera un parecido con sus padres. Podría ser que ella fuera adoptada ¿Podía?

Ron había estado pensando en lo mismo; pero sin embargo prefería darse el beneficio de la duda. Su madre, había decidido que no hablarían de eso; y él le hizo caso.

Al regresar a casa, Hermione estaba feliz de encontrarse con Severus Snape. Y aunque no lo demostrase mucho; igual lo estaba él. Elena reía, mientras él intentaba ser lo más "amable" que podía con ella. Aún así, no pudo evitar hacerle preguntas sobre su estado físico y mental. Aunque su esposa, hubiese dicho que sus amigos eran tan normales como ella y eso era mucho decir.

En secreto, Hermione había colocado los libros que le habían regalado; en la biblioteca. Su padre, como bien dijo Harry; no debía enterarse. Y esperaba ella, que no lo hiciera.

- Hermione- le hablaba Severus, mientras ella leía en el sofá; acariciando el lomo de su gato.

- ¿Sí?

- Hay algo que tu madre y yo; queremos que sepas.

Hermione dejó caer el libro, y se giró para mirarlos. Elena se sentó a su lado, y observó a Snape quien meditaba el decir o no decir. En un momento, el gato había subido hasta su regazo.

- Creemos, que tienes edad para saberlo- le comentó su madre- de saber cosas, de tu pasado.

- ¿De mí pasado?

- Sí, por ejemplo; tu lugar de procedencia.

Hermione miró a sus padres, curiosa. Elena quiso hablar pero Severus se le adelantó. No sabía, como ella iba a reaccionar ante lo que iban a comentarle aunque; debían empezar por algo.

- Quieres saber, por qué no te pareces a mí ¿Cierto?- comentó Elena, con cierto pesar.

- Sí, me encantaría ver; una foto de mis abuelos.

Snape usó su varita, para abrir una pequeña gaveta en un escritorio. La foto, flotó hasta ellos; y se posó en su mano. Elena dudó por un momento, pero sin embargo; no se movió. Snape, la extendió hasta Hermione.

Sus verdaderos padres, ellos estaban en esa foto. Inanimada. Hermione alzó la cabeza, y observó a Elena; buscándole el parecido a ellos. Al no encontrar algo, lo preguntó.

- ¿Son tus padres mamá?

Elena quiso contestar, pero su voz falló. Snape observó a Hermione, con sumo cuidado y negó con la cabeza; alejando una idea. Ambas, le miraron con curiosidad.

- Lo son.

- ¡Entonces, todo está bien!- sonrió ella, bajándose del sofá- ¿Podría tomar la foto?

- Sí, tómala- le contestó él.

- ¡Gracias!

Al desaparecer por la habitación, Elena se mostró confundida. Si bien, la verdad saldría a relucir muy pronto; Snape no supo el por qué de la ausencia de valor que sintió. Su esposa, sólo sonrió aliviada; apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros.

- ¿Por qué?

- No necesita saberlo, no ahora.

Hermione estaba feliz con la foto de sus abuelos. No dejaba de observarla, y se sintía justamente; identificada con algo en particular. Elena no hacía más que mirarla. Temía, que ella descubriese por sí misma toda la verdad. Moriría si eso pasaba.

- Va a estar bien- dijo Snape, a su lado; en la cama.

- Me dolería mucho, si la perdiésemos.

- No creo que suceda Elena. Hermione es tu hija, y no dejará de serlo- comentó, acariciándole el cabello.

- Tu eres un espía, y pronto podrías dejar de ser mi esposo- resumió mirándole con gravedad. Snape hizo un gesto con la mirada, señalando hacia la puerta. Hermione estaba parada allí y les observaba.

Elena esbozó una sonrisa, y le mantuvo la vista a Hermione, que parecía ligermanete nerviosa he incómoda. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercase y continuó sonriendo.

- ¿Me puedo quedar?- preguntó con cierta vergüenza.

- ¡Por supuesto cariño! Hace mucho, que no pasamos un rato familiar.

Hermione se sentó en la cama, y estuvo con sus padres; hasta que se quedó dormida. Allí la dejaron, mientras Elena le observaba con preocupación. Si Hermione, se enteraba de que no era su hija; no sabría que hacer con su vida. Ya la amaba lo suficiente como para verla irse.

- Estará bien- le dijo Snape, antes de dormirse; y dándole un pequeño beso.

* * *

Espero les gustara, saludos y besos.

M&S


	5. Pesadillas

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo, más del fan fic; y sólo espero que les guste.

M&S

PD: ¡Balck Angel, es un honor tenerte por aquí; y que la historia te gustara! Lo que sucedió con el apellido, es que Elena siempre le ha dicho que ella es Elena Rossie Snape pero que "Granger", es su segundo nombre (olvidé especificar), por ende sería Hermione "Granger" Snape. Tratando de justificar, que sus abuelos tengan apellidos diferentes. Saludos.

* * *

5.- Pesadillas

Hermione, dormía en la cama de sus padres. A media noche, la niña había comenzado a moverse de manera inquieta. Sus padres, no se percataban; pero ella vivía uno de los sueños más horrendos que jamás habían cruzado su mente.

Torrentes de sangre, brotaban del suelo; e inundaban sus zapatos. Estaba arrinconada, debajo de una mesa; temblando. El cuerpo de una mujer estaba en el suelo, y veía hacia su dirección; pidiéndole silencio. Luego de un instante, ya no le vio más. La sangre seguía intentando llegar aún más hacia ella; y ella intentaba retroceder. Pronto dio con una pared. Mientras se levantaba, denotó que estaba sola y que los que estaban en el suelo eran dos personas a quienes conocía. Quiso caminar, pero una mano se posó sobre ella.

Hermione gritó, en medio de la habitación y Elena despertó sobresaltada. Snape despertó junto a ella, y observó a Hermione. Lloraba sin control, y no dejaba de temblar mientras su rostro pálido les explicaba que había vivido algo que era terrible.

Elena se apresuró, a abrazar a su hija. Severus se levantó de la cama, y fue por un poco de agua para que pudiera calmarse. Luego de un instante, se lo traía; y lo tendía frente a Elena para que se lo diera.

Hermione encontró paz luego de un tiempo. Elena le observó, y le interrogó sobre lo que había visto. Ella le comentó su sueño, y ambos se miraron. Ya sabían, qué era ese sueño; y se preguntaban por qué la acechaba en ese instante. Elena, miró a Snape; llena de nerviosismo. Snape había optado por hablar con Hermione.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, en un momento. Hermione apenas asintió, en silencio.

- Sí papá, estoy bien.

- ¿Quieres describirme, qué soñaste?

- Había una mujer en el suelo, me miraba y me pedía que no hablara. Había mucha sangre, y cuando quise salir; alguien me tomó del hombro.

- ¿Has estado leyendo algo?- le preguntó, tratando de zanjar la conversación.

- No.

- Acuéstate Hermione- le dijo, extendiendo las sábanas. Elena miraba hacia otro lugar; recordando cierto aspecto de ese momento.

Hermione volvió a dormirse aunque, no dejaba de temblar. Para cuando estuvieron seguros de que no podía oírles; ella se dirigió hacia Severus. El hombre, se encontraba centrado en sus pensamientos.

- Acaba de soñarlo. ¿Es posible, que la foto evocara ese recuerdo?

- No lo sé, pero ha sido muy claro- le contestó él- ella recuerda casi con detalle; sus muertes.

- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?- preguntó, acariciándole la cabeza- Es posible, que esas pesadillas sean recurrentes.

- Lo resolveremos mañana temprano. Descansa- le indicó el hombre- sólo no la dejes sola.

Elena suspiró, asintiendo; y volviendo a recostarse. Pasó la mitad de la noche, acariciándole la cabeza a Hermione; hasta que se durmió por simple incercia. Al amanecer, Snape había decidido que lo mejor era dejarlas allí.

Estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo meditando, y observando la fotgrafía que le había otorgado a Hermione. ¿Habría tenido que ver, cómo se preguntaba Elena?

A media mañana, Elena se había levantado. Dejó a Hermione en la habitación, y observó a Snape sentado en el sofá; aún en meditación. Giró su rostro, y observó en dirección a la habitación. ¿Estaría bien Hermione, sola?

Elena caminó hasta Snape, con indecisión; y él sólo la observó. En poco tiempo, ella se había sentado a su lado; con dos tazas de té.

- ¿Y bien Severus? ¿Qué haremos?

- No lo sé. ¿Decirle que fue un simple sueño?

- ¿Y si retiramos la foto?

- Ella creerá que la ha perdido, o que no queremos que la tenga. Las preguntas llegarían muy ponto.

Elena, recostó su cabeza, sobre su hombro. Severus, le acarició la cabeza por un tiempo; hasta que Hermione se levantaba. Somnolienta.

- ¡Buenos días cariño!- exclamaba Elena, dirigiéndose hasta ella- ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy bien- dijo en un suspiro.

- Hermione cariño- Elena había comenzado algo, que Snape no podía dilucidar. En un instante Hermione; se giraba para observarle.

- Iremos a pasear. Llevaremos a Croshanks; con nosotras.

Hermione asintió, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación; con pasos dudosos. Snape le observó sin entender; qué era lo que quería hacer.

- Despejará su mente, y podrá sentirse mejor- resolvió ella con mucha calma.

- ¿Y a dónde piensas ir?

- A Hogsmade.

Severus no le contestó, y simplemente se levantó del sofá. Quizás, el recuerdo sólo había sido empujado por su mente; a los confines de la misma. Justamente en ese instante, quizás; este pudo regresar. Quizás; la foto había tenido que ver en ello. Su mente asoció rostros familiares sin saberlo siquiera.

- Estoy lista- dijo, cuando se hubiera cambiado- y Croshanks también.

Elena asintió en silencio, y se acercó hasta su esposo. Sostenía entre sus manos, un poco de polvos flu y en cuanto se los hubo entregado; le dio un beso. A Hermione, le dio un corto abrazo de despedida.

Frente a sus ojos, ellas desaparecieron; y él esperaba que Elena tuviera razón. Esperaba, que Hermione olvidase rápido el asunto. O sin duda, tendrían que explicarle la verdad.

Su madre sonreía, ante todas las atracciones que existían en Hosgmade y su hija; trataba de seguirle el ritmo. Elena había deicidido que tomar una buena cerveza de mantequilla; despejaría su mente.

- Madre, háblame de mis abuelos- suspiró Hermione.

- Es poco lo que recuerdo- admitió Elena. En realidad, casi no sabía- Eran muggles, y dentistas.

- ¿Dentistas?

- Sí, arreglaban los dientes de las personas. Tú siempre, olías a menta- sonrió Elena, y Hermione le secundó.

- ¿Y dónde vivían?

- Southampthom, un pequeño pueblo. A ellos les encantaba, que Severus y yo; te llevásemos de visita.

Hermione sonrió, dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Elena continuó pensativa, ¿Qué podía decir acerca de su familia? No sabía mucho sobre ellos. Pues bien, tendría que inventarse una historia.

- ¿Cómo murieron mis abuelos mamá?- Preguntó Hermione, aunque ya lo intuía. La mujer en su sueño, era tan parecida.

- ¿Cómo murieron? Pues, tu abuelo enfermó; y tiempo después murió tu abuela. No recuerdo exactamente de qué; pero esos tiempos fueron tan difíciles. Tu padre nunca quiso, que los vieras; moribundos.

Hermione asintió, tomándose el último centímetro de bebida en el vaso. Su madre, le observó con calma y sonriente; se dirigió a ella.

- ¿Nos vamos?

La chica hizo un movimiento afirmativo, y fue entonces; cuando Elena y Hermione regresaban a casa. Severus estaba en el salón, leyendo el profeta. En cuanto Hermione pasó a su lado; la escudriñó con detenimiento.

Elena regresó al sofá, deprimida. Mentirle a su hija, era lo menos que quería; pero decirle la verdad le haría perderla. No sabía, cual le incomodaba más que la otra. Severus colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, cuando ella se recostó en sus muslos.

- ¿Crees que lo haya olvidado?- preguntó la mujer, y Snape se encogió de hombros. Elena suspiró, llena de frustración.

- Si es una pesadilla fuerte, tomará algo de tiempo; deshacerse de ella. Lo más conveniente, es evitar que la tenga; muy amenudo.

- ¿Y cómo, tomarás tu varita y le quitarás los recuerdos; metiéndolos en un pensadero? Ella tenía tres o cuatro años; cuando todo sucedió. ¿Cómo es posible que recuerde con tanta claridad?

- Fue un ataque muy peligroso y bastante fuerte. Las imagenes debieron marcarse en su mente; debieron ser terribles.

- No quiero perderla- susurró Elena- no podré soportarlo, si eso sucede.

- No se apartará de ti, por que te ama; y está acostumbrada a tu presencia. Ella te necesita.

Elena pareció entenderlo, pero no estaba muy convencida. Severus, continuó acariciando su cabeza con sus manos. Sólo tenía, que esperar a que Hermione lo superase; o fracasar en el intento. No podía malear sus recuerdos, ni sacarlos de su mente. Eso era, un acto muy bajo.

A mitad de la tarde; Elena había preparado el almuerzo. Hermione, seguía dormida; desde que había regresado de Hogsmade. Y al menos, dormía sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Severus esperaba, que eso fuera cierto.

Hermione, se había despertado luego; muy calmada. Había estado estudiando con Snape; sobre pociones. Y Elena, había comenzado leer uno de los libros; en la biblioteca.

Mientras leía, tuvo una idea. Se dirigió al cuarto de su hija; y tomó la fotografía de sus padres biológicos. La admiró por un rato, y luego se la introdujo en el bolsillo de la túnica. Quizás, si Hermione no la veía; no sufriría recordándolos. Por fortuna, ella aún no entendía esa historia. Sólo eran hechos, aglomerados en su mente; sin ningún orden en específico.  


* * *

Culminado, espero les gustase.

M&S


	6. Hermione enferma

Hola, espero que este capítulo les guste. El anterior está terminado. Saludos y besos

M&S

* * *

6.- Hermione enferma

Esa mañana, Hermione había amanecido enferma. Su madre le había dicho que tenía una temperatura muy alta, y que debía mantenerse en cama sin moverse de allí. Por supuesto, Elena era más alarmista de lo que Snape solía ser. Snape, se había sentado junto a Hermione, y le examinó. Denotando que era una simple gripe. Aún así, Elena no deseaba dejarla sin cuidarle el más mínimo detalle. Hermione permanecería en cama, Snape le dijese que era una necedad o no.

En poco tiempo, Elena le llevaba el almuerzo con un sonrisa. Hermione, se preguntaba por la fotografía de sus abuelos; y Elena sólo se encogía de hombros. En un instante de descuido, Snape había entrado y le había dado a Hermione una poción. Eso la curaría muy pronto.

Hermione permaneció en cama, con un poco de fiebre; mientras Elena apenas podía concentrarse en hacer otra cosa. Snape le indicaba que era demasiado sobreprotectora y nerviosa. Iba a estar bien. Todos se recuperaban de cosas como esas.

Snape había ido esa tarde, y se había sentado al lado de Hermione; previa ordenanza de Elena. Ella estaba a punto de dormirse, así que simplemente le contempló.

- ¿Te sientes bien Hermione?- le preguntó, y Hermione apenas movió la cabeza.

- Un poco.

- Tu madre insiste en que te pregunte esto una y otra vez. ¿Necesitas algo?

- Quiero leer algo- respondió ella.

Severus se inclinó un poco, tomando un libro de su estantera. Suspiró, otorgándoselo. Ella le miró con lentitud, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para leerlo ella misma.

- ¿Me lo leerías?

- Está bien.

La lectura hablaba sobre una novela romántica. Algo que, Snape no leería ni leeía. Sin embargo, sólo estaba allí; relatándole las desvariaciones amorosas del personaje principal. Una jovencita sureña que había encontrado el amor en un extrangero en tiempos de guerra. Algo bastante cliché, pensaba él.

A la mitad de su lectura, Hermione; se había quedado dormida. Cerró el libro, y se dispuso a levantarse para dejarle descansar. Elena estaba fuera de la habitación y le observaba.

- ¿Está bien? ¿Se siente mejor?

- Sólo déjala dormir.

Elena no le contestó; y él dio por zanjado el asunto. Por supuesto, conocía o creía conocer a su esposa; y las necedades que se le ocurrían de vez en cuando.

Para cuando Hermione despertaba; Snape tenía entre sus manos las cartas que estaba recibiendo de sus amigos. Partiría mañana a Hogwarths, y ellos planificaban verse en el andén.

- Severus, deja de leer el correo de Hermione.

- Potter, Potter, Weasley ¿Qué la familia entera le escribe a Hermione?

- Eso está bien- decía Elena, bajando las cartas que él sostenía- ella tiene amigos, y tú no debes entrometerte.

Snape soltó una especie de gruñido, y dejó las cartas sobre la mesa. Para cuando iba a contestar una de sus frases célebres; Hermione salía de su habitación. Bostezando.

- ¡Cariño!- exclamó su madre- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí, papá me dio una poción; y funcionó.

- Pues eso es perfecto- suspiró Elena sin dejar de sonreír- Tienes correo cariño.

Hermione se acercó hacia la mesa, mientras Snape le observaba con un rostro de disgusto. No le interesaba en absoluto, que su hija se liara con los Weasleys, y mucho menos con Potter. Ya conocía a los gemelos, y ellos eran un desastre.

Suspiró, cuando su hija reía mientras leía las cartas. Trató de no escuchar, pero le exasperaba que ella no le prestase la debida atención. Se levantó del sofá y le dijo secamente; que debía empacar. Ella miró a su madre, y Elena se encogió de hombros.

En la noche, Severus fue nuevamente a desearle las buenas noches. Elena insistía en que debía mejorar la comunicación con su hija; pero él simplemente no sabía como hacerlo. Tener una hija, le dificultaba muchas cosas.

Hermione sonrió, mientras le daba un abrazo; o un intento de abrazo. Severus no era muy demostrativo en sus emociones; y hasta pudo sentirse incómodo. Aunque, para con Elena; no sucedía eso.

La dejó, mientras ella se acostaba. La observó por un instante; antes de cerrar su puerta. Partirían muy temprano, y para su mala suerte; se toparían con Potter y su comitiva.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione estaba entusiasmada con regresar a la escuela. Elena preparaba el equipaje mientras Snape observaba que todo estuviera en orden. Tanto Hermione como Snape; eran muy meticulosos en sus asuntos. Suerte para Elena.

Al todo terminar, ella se despidió de su hija dándole un beso en la frente. Igual hizo con su esposo, sólo que su beso iba para sus labios. Estaba acostumbrada a que Snape los correspondiera de vez en cuando. Por fortuna para ella, ese fue uno de esos días.

- Severus, vete- dijo, con una sonrisa; cuando él no se separaba de ella.

- A mí no me interesa, pero tú no me verás durante todo un trimestre.

- Ya he aprendido a vivir con eso- respondió ella, exhalando cuando él se separaba de ella.

- Por suerte para ti.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Como te comportaste ayer, demuestra que eres perfectamente capaz.

- ¡Hermione estaba enferma!

- Pero no iba a morirse.

- Déjame- dijo, dándole un último beso- ahora vete.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando por accidente los viera. Era extraño, que ambos se demostraran afecto; conociendo a su padre como lo conocía. Sin embargo, esos momentos; le gustaban en demasía.

- Vamos- le dijo él a Hermione.

* * *

TBC.

Espero les guste saludos y besos.


	7. El andén

Hola, espero que este capítulo les guste. El seis ha sido completado. Saludos y besos

M&S

* * *

7.- El andén

En poco tiempo, estuvieron en el andén. Hermione caminaba junto a su padre; mientras llevaban el equipaje. En ese instante, cruzarían hacia el andén donde residía el tren de Hogwarths. Por supuesto; Hermione sólo deseaba encontrarse con sus amigos.

Lo primero que Severus hizo, fue dejarla pasar. Luego, pasó él con mucha calma y la acompañó poco tiempo después. Hermione recorría los pasillos con la vista sólo para divisar a sus amigos. Aún así, Snape intentaba recordarle que ellos eran el desastre con piernas. Hermione fingía que le escuchaba, pero en realidad; sólo tomaba lo importante. O bueno, casi nada.

En un momento, escuchó su nombre en el andén y se giró con brío. Snape la observó, mientras ella localizaba con la vista a los Weasleys y les saludaba con las manos. Molly Weasley se acercó hasta ellos con una sonrisa enorme.

- ¡Oh Hermione, mi niña. Qué bueno que ya estás aquí!- Oyó un carraspeo débil, y se giró para mirar a Snape que estaba detrás de ellas y les observaba con mucho detalle.

- ¡Oh profesor, discúlpeme no le vi!- dijo ella con un tono de disculpa que a Snape no convenció- No sabía, que Hermione era su hija.

- Lo es- fue lo que le dijo y Molly sonrió nerviosa- y supongo, que ya conoce a toda la familia.

- Bueno, no a "toda" precísamente. ¡Pero Hermione, es tan dulce!

- Yo sólo espero, que no sea parte de las andanzas de sus hijos- contestó él, fríamente. Molly Weasley no le captó la idea aunque intuyó que se refería a los gemelos.

- No, eso sería muy desafortunado. Pero lo dudo, Hermione es una jovencita muy linda.

Hermione iba a opinar, pero Ron y Harry se acercaban sonrientes. Ella les sonrió igualmente, y se giró para mirarles. Como siempre, Ron iba a decir alguna impertinencia.

- ¡Oye Hermione, te dije que tenías mi libro de Transformaciones y ese no era el que mi mamá te regaló!- graznó, pero se detuvo en cuanto observó la mirada fija de Snape.

- ¿Qué cosa Hermione?- le preguntó él con la mirada fija. Hermione se ruborizó, apenada.

- Un obsequio, nada grave- dijo la madre de Ron- es sólo un libro.

Ron observó a Hermione; meditando la estupidéz que acababa de cometer. Agradeció que la atención de Snape se turnase hacia Harry quien le observaba tratando de mantener la sonrisa.

- ¿Y ya estás lista Hermione?- le preguntó, cuando Snape se hubiera dado la vuelta.

- Sí y gracias Ronald.

- ¡Fue un accidente!- se quejó el joven, apenado.

Hermione sustrajo sus libros de su mochila, y le entregó el que dijera "Ronald Waslizb" Ron le tomó, aún ligeramente tenso; y lo guardó en su mochila. Luego de ello, Snape regresaba para hablar con Hermione. Por supuesto, Ron y Harry se alejaron en cuanto lo vieron pasar. Molly suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Ya estás lista?- le dijo, ella asintió- No debes atrasarte.

- En un momento, subirán el equipaje.

- ¿Tengo que recordarte que nada de idioteces con ellos?- le preguntó, observándoles de reojo- Si me veo forzado, a quitarte puntos.

- Está bien, no haré nada.

- Muy bien.

Hermione observó como Snape se desaparecía y la dejaba sola. Él nunca abordaba el andén con ella; y eso para ella significaba un alivio. A veces, estar con él era exasperante. En muchísimos sentidos.

- Vamos Hermione, dejemos las cosas en el tren.

- Chicos, recuérdenlo; nada de travesuras- les decía Molly a sus hijos y a los que no- ya oyeron al profesor Snape.

- Snape no sabe divertirse- asintió Fred.

- No, sabe colgarse del techo cual murciélago.

- ¡Cállense, no ven que están junto a Hermione!

- Descuide, no me molestaré- dijo ella- no demasiado.

- Y eso es mucho decir- comentó Fred- ¿Por qué no te has ahorcado aún Hermione?

- Sí, futuro consolador para la vida que llevas.

- Quiero mucho a mis padres.

- Por que es muy tonta- le dijo Ron, y enseguida Hermione se iba enfurecida.

- Bien hecho Ron- le criticó Harry- a ver si nos habla para la selección de Ginny.

Desde ese entonces Hermione y los chicos no habían conversado. Luego de bajarse, apenas la vieron entre los alumnos formados y Harry, seguía quejándose con Ron sobre el asunto. Ron, prometió, una disculpa.

Se sentaron en el comedor, cuando la cena daba comienzo. Escucharon las acostumbradas palabras de Albus Dumbledore y se dedicaron a contemplar la selección. Ron estaba particularmente, muy tenso y esperaba que su hermana terminara en Gryffindor. Suspiró, aliviado, cuando escuchó al sombrero seleccionador colocarla en Gryffindor.

La situación, se animó luego de eso. Hermione, había decidido dejar en el pasado el asunto en el andén y charlar con sus amigos. Snape por su parte, conversaba con Dumbledore mientras cenaba. Una noche normal, como las que solía tener desde que había entrado en Hogwarts.

Subieron las escaleras para dirigirse hacia sus dormitorios correspondientes. Con una sonrisa ella se despedía de sus amigos y se preparaba para irse a dormir.

* * *

Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	8. Miedos

El capítulo siete ha sido culminado. Les dejo muchos saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

8.- Miedos

Hermione intentaba dormir aunque no tenía éxito. Con un suspiro, se había levantado tratando de respirar y con sudor en la frente. La imagen de los que parecían ser sus abuelos, seguía en su mente. No podía olvidar, lo que la fotografía le había enseñado. Con cierto temor, se levantó denotando que ya no dormiría más.

Se mantuvo en el salón de su casa, tratando de cansarse para dormirse nuevamente. Esperó, largo rato y no sucedió así que intentó lograr dormir por otros métodos. Pesadas lecturas, tampoco le ayudaron. Era momento, de que hablara con su padre. Sólo así, podría entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Era ya muy tarde, pero sus dudas no la dejaban en paz. Con paso trémulo, ella caminó hasta su despacho y se mantuvo allí esperando no estar cometiendo un error. Con un suspiro de frustración, ella llamó a su puerta y esperó.

Snape, le abrió tiempo después. Le observó con confusión y su rostro comenzaba a crisparse en enojo. Antes de escuchar su reclamo, Hermione se adelantó y habló.

- No puedo dormir, no dejo de tener pesadillas como en casa.

- Sabes lo peligroso que es diambular sola por los pasillos, a esta hora. Ni siquiera, diambular con alguien en los pasillos.

- Lo sé, pero necesito saber qué significa. Sólo así podré dormir.

Snape no le contaría, no debía. No podía decirle de buenas a primeras, que su hija no era su hija sino de otros. Que habían muerto en una cruenta guerra y él la había adoptado. No era el momento justo.

- Pasa- le dijo, mirando a su alrededor.

Hermione entró en el despacho y miró a su alrededor. Snape, inspirando, hizo un gesto con una mano para que ella entrara en sus habitaciones privadas. Ella nunca lo había visto y observó todo el lugar, llena de asombro.

- Acuéstate- comunicó- puedes dormir aquí, esta noche.

- Pero, yo quiero saber la verdad papá.

- Mañana. Ya es muy tarde para hablar.

- No he podido dormirme, dudo que...

- Mañana, Hermione.

Hermione no refutó las ideas de su padre y se acostó en la cama. Snape, esperó hasta que ella estuviera cómoda y se acostó junto a ella. Como pensaba, más rápido de lo que ella misma esperaba, se había dormido. Suspirando, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al amanecer, Hermione fue la primera en estar levantada. Miró por la ventana y notó que era temprano. Severus, se despertó tiempo después y la observó. Sabía que ella esperaba una explicación y que, tenía que dársela alguna vez.

- Tus abuelos, no murieron de una enfermedad. Los asesinaron.

Hermione, se cubrió la boca con las manos y soltó un gemido de sorpresa. El hombre, asintió y ella le miró con nerviosismo. ¿¡Por qué los habían matado!?

- Eras una pequeña niña y nosotros te habíamos dejado en casa de tus abuelos. Cuando fuimos a recogerte, la casa estaba destrozda. Tú estabas bajo una mesa y nosotros, pudimos rescatarte a tiempo.

- ¡Ahora lo comprendo todo!- exclamó Hermione.

Severus observó a su hija, mientras ella meditaba. Sí, para ella todo tenía sentido y explicación. Por eso recordaba esa escena cuando veía la fotografía.

- La mano que me tocaba.. ¿Eras tú?

- Sí, yo te saqué de ese lugar. No quise que tu madre, se expusiera a los ataques.

- ¿De los mortífagos?

- Exacto.

Hermione, pareció más convencida y relajada. Con una sonrisa se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre, antes de salir de la recámara. El hombre, suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo. No le gustaba mentir, pero no tenía alternativa. Vivía para mentir, su vida era una mentira. Totalmente.

Ella, ya podía estar más tranquila y por ende; se fue a desayunar. Con una sonrisa, habiendo disipado sus demonios internos; ella se detuvo en la torre para arreglarse y bajar a desayunar. Al hacerlo, se encontró con Ron y Harry.

- ¡Hola Hermione!- le saludó harry y Ron, apenas alzó la cabeza- ¿Cómo dormiste?

- ¡Estupéndamente!- le respondió ella con una sonrisa- Y hola, Ron.

- Hola Hermione- dijo, mirando las tostadas y la mermelada.

Hermione desayunó con apremio. Tenía que irse a clases. Severus, entró tiempo después y la observó. Si bien, eran sus "padres" eso no evitaba que ella siguiera recordando cosas. Quizás, algún otro recuerdo reposaba en su mente y ella; pronto lo evocaría. Temía que así fuera, puesto que la mentira cada vez se complicaría más.

Se sentó a desayunar y Dumbledore le observó desde la mesa. Con una sonrisa, se levantó y se acercó a él. Severus se imaginó, que tenía un tópico muy importante que comunicarle, así que se quedó en su posición.

- Hola Severus ¿Cómo estás este día?

- Estoy bien.

- ¿Cómo está Elena? Sigue siendo tan esplendorosa como siempre, seguramente...

- Sí, ella está bien- mencionó Snape, mirando a Hermione.

- Severus, ¿Hay algo que te incomode? Desde hace un tiempo, los noto incómodos. A ti y a Elena.

- Es Hermione, conforme crece y gana independencia; se nos hace más difícil mentirle. Pronto, todo esto se derrumbará.

- Tengo fe en que Hermione, apreciará lo que has hecho por ella y te amará igual.

- El dolor de no tener padres, puede que sea más fuerte.

- Pero los tiene. Ustedes.

Severus suspiró y le dio la razón a Dumbledore. Se levantó con lentitud y decidió que lo mejor era abstraerse con sus clases. Si bien era cierto que Hermione era huérfana y luego adoptada, ellos eran sus padres. Ellos, debían seguir velando por ella. Aunque, ella terminase odiándolos luego. Para bien o para mal.

Ese día, le tocaba impartirle clases a Ravenclaw. Estuvo meditando, gran parte de la clase. No dejaba de pensar en Elena, Dumbledore le había hecho pensar en ella. Temía, que ella sufriera si Hermione se enteraba que no era su hija, como siempre creyó ser. Con un suspiro, decidió alejar eso de su mente y proseguir con su trabajo. De lo contrario, no podría controlar el entorno.

Con una sonrisa, Hermione caminaba hacia otra clase. Transformaciones. Mientras caminaba, un pensamiento le detuvo, algo que asoció inmediatamente. Era su abuelo y le hablaba, pero ella no podía oírle. Parecía feliz y se reía, mientras le hablaba. ¿Qué significaba? Ella negó con la cabeza y prosiguió su camino

* * *

Completado, espero les guste. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	9. Elena

El capítulo ocho ha sido culminado. Saludos y cariños.

M&S

* * *

9.- Elena

Severus, estaba en su despacho cuando; su puerta se abría. Elena y Dumbledore, entraban con una sonrisa. Severus, se levantó al ver a su esposa dentro de su despacho. ¿Es que sucedía algo?

Con una sonrisa suave, Elena se acercó hasta su esposo y le dio un beso. Severus, se mantuvo en silencio mientras Elena, se abrazaba de él. Así era ella. Le encantaba, hacer visitas sorpresas.

Dumbledore se mantuvo allí por un corto instante, antes de mencionarle que ambos; tenían que hablar. Severus frunció el ceño y miró al director mientras se iba. Elena, se volvió hacia él con otra sonrisa.

- Mi amor- dijo y estaba más feliz de lo que normalmente, acostumbraba. Severus, se preguntó si tenía que ver con Hermione. ¿Se habrían escrito algo, sin consultarle a él?

- ¿Qué sucede Elena?

- Severus, ¡Es que no podía aguardar para decirte esto!

- Entonces, dímelo.

- Creo que, estoy embarazada.

Severus echó hacia atrás su cabeza, totalmente sorprendido. Se levantó de la silla y observó con indecisión a su esposa. Ella estaba feliz y al ver su rostro, ella se enserió. ¿Acaso no le gustaba?

- Severus...

- ¿Embarazada, Elena?

- Eso pienso. No me he sentido muy bien... ¡Además, tú sabes cuanto lo he deseado!

Severus, podía recordar eso. Lo veía tan claro, como si sucediera en ese instante. Su historia con Elena, no era nada particular. Se conocieron y se casaron al poco tiempo. Dumbledore sugería una vida reposada y estabilizada en un hogar. Además, Elena le había hecho mucho bien. La amaba.

_"No te haría mal, un poco de romance en tu vida. Severus"_

_"No le veo el uso productivo"- mencionó el hombre, mirando al cielo en la torre de astronomía. Albus sonrió._

_"Elena, ella te agrada ¿No es cierto?"_

_"¿Elena? ¿Sabes lo que le he hecho a esa mujer?"_

_" Lo sé, pero no fue tu culpa"_

_" Lo fue, asesiné a su hermano. Asesiné a su familia por que, el señor tenebroso me lo pidió" "Elena, ella es como una hermana" "Ella no pudo verme, asesinar a sus familiares; por que yo estaba usando una máscara" " Si ella lo supiera..."_

_"El tiempo, borrará tus errores"_

_" Me rehuso, a obligarla a ser mía"_

_" Protégela Severus, protégela de sus propios males"_

_Elena, usaba un largo vestido negro. Al pie de las escaleras, le esperaba Snape. Elena, sonrió mientras él extendía su mano para guiarla a través del pasillo._

_"Severus, ¿tú no me dejarás sola verdad? Como mi hermano y mis padres"_

_" No Elena, yo no te dejaré sola. Me quedaré a tu lado"_

_Elena sonreía, mientras Severus le acariciaba el cabello. No pudo evitar echarse a llora, mientras recordaba ese pasado. Severus estando junto a ella le sostuvo, cuando ella colocara su cabeza sobre su hombro. Traidor, eso era él._

_Pero lo peor, no fue esa situación. Elena, resultó ser infértil para tener hijos y eso, la frustró más aún. Ella deseaba tener un hijo con Snape. Lo deseaba en demasía. Sólo que, el destino se ensañaba y se lo prohibía. Sufría de un desgarre. Al intentar protegerse, un hechizo había hecho mella en ella. Severus pronto, descubrió que había hecho más mal que bien en su vida._

_Caminó un par de veces, alrededor de la casa de Hermione. Estaba en llamas y él se preguntaba si debía entrar o no. Sus compañeros hacían de las suyas mientras Elena dormía en casa. Estaba exhausto de todo eso, pero no tenía alternativas. Era matar y obedecer, destruir y correr._

_Al entrar, tuvo que apartar los muebles chamuscados. Mientras caminaba, escuchó un débil ruidillo y una especie de sollozo. Observó, que en el suelo, la mujer herida seguía con vida y hacía un gesto con un dedo; pidiendo silencio. Intentó ayudarla, pero ella murió irremediablemente. Se arrodilló, entre los charcos de sangre y observó a una pequeña niña. Ella, comenzó a retroceder y fue entonces, cuando él le tocó el hombro._

- ¿Embarazada?- preguntó el hombre- Elena, ¿estás segura de que...?

- ¡Sí! Creo que sí... ¡Ahora Hermione, tendrá una hermanita o un hermanito!

Severus alzó la cabeza y contempló a su mujer. Estaba hiperactiva, como siempre que hablaban de ese tema. Ella pasó muchos meses en drepresión, al saberse infértil. Creyó que no lo satisfacería a él y trató de dejarlo. Pero Severus, ya estaba destinado a protegerla y no se lo permitió. No buscaba hijos, él se lo dijo. Y fue entonces cuando, para satisfacerla, él le llevó a Hermione. Eso, disipó sus ideas fatalistas. Por supuesto, él terminó encariñándose con su hija.

Elena le observó con una sonrisa y pretendía caminar hacia él. Mientras lo hacía, la mujer resbaló y se vino abajo. Severus, la sostuvo, cayendo al suelo. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso sí estaba embarazada?

La levantó y se apresuró a llevársela a Promfey. No le gustaba, verla sufrir así que, estaba muy tenso. Dumbledore llegó a la enfermería de un momento a otro. Promfey la revisaba mientras, Severus esperaba. Hermione por su parte, entraba con sus amigos para buscar a su padre. Le habían dicho que estaba dentro. Al observar a su madre en la cama, ella corrió hacia ella con mucho miedo.

- ¡Mamá!- chilló, mirándola.

- Está bien, Hermione... sólo se mareó- le comentó Snape, pero ella no le creyó.

- Mamá tiene tiempo, sintiéndose extraña- dijo Hermione- me lo ha dicho en sus cartas.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho?- preguntó el hombre y Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Elena, no está embarazada. El feto, se desprendió- le dijo Promfey con pesar- tienes que decírselo Snape.

Snape meditó. Elena volvería a decepcionarse si le comentaba. Pensó y decidió que nadie hablaría de ese tema con ella. Ya pronto, entendería ella que no estaba embarazada.

- No le comentaremos nada.

- Pero Severus, eso sería mentirle.

- Otra mentira más para la cuenta- comentó él en voz baja.

Elena, comenzó a abrir los ojos tiempo después. Severus estaba a su lado, sosteniendo una de sus manos y Hermione estaba a su lado. Elena, sonrió y los contempló a ambos.

- Mis amados seres favoritos- dijo y Hermione sonrió- ¿Cómo están?

- Estámos bien, Elena.. ¿estás bien?

- Pues, ahora lo estoy. Hija, siempre tan hermosa.

* * *

Espero les gustara, saludos y besos.

M&S


	10. Las verdades siempre aparecen

Rescato viejos fan fics, espero que este capítulo les guste. Mis saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

10.- Las verdades siempre aparecen

Elena por supuesto, siguió ilusionada con la idea de que estaba embarazada. Severus, no tenía deseos de reventar su burbuja de felicidad, aunque sabía que muy pronto ocurriría. Con una sonrisa a medias, escuchaba como le comentaba el asunto a su hija y le indicaba que estaba muy feliz de que ella; pudiese tener un hermanito o una hermanita. Por supuesto, Snape solo podía susurrar falsas palabras de apoyo. Elena suspiraba, en la cama. Ella quería descansar para cuidar a su hijo. "Un hijo, no se tiene todos los días".

- Mamá está muy emocionada- mencionó Hermione con una sonrisa. Severus solo asintió, sin decir nada y Hermione salió corriendo con su gato entre sus brazos. Le leería algo de su tarea a su madre. Bien, eso era incómodo y por lo demás, desagradable. Sabía mentir, pero Elena, ya había recibido muchas mentiras de su parte.

Al regresar a la habitación principal, Elena se había dormido. Se sentó en la cama, a su lado y contempló a su esposa por un corto instante. Hermione, tenía la intención de leerle algo, pero al verla dormida, regresó a su habitación. Snape, debía pensar, si debía ser franco o si debía mantener todo como lo estaba haciendo. A base de falsedades.

Como fuera, Elena despertó luego de un tiempo y Severus, le daba la espalda. Ella de una forma juguetona, se acomodó en la cama y se abrazó de su cuerpo. Snape no dijo nada, cuando sus manos rodearon su cintura y Elena, susurró algo suave, que apenas logró entender.

- ¿Estás dormido, mi amor?- preguntó y Snape, demoró en contestarle- Sí, estás dormido. Solo quería agradecerte, por ser mi esposo. Por no haberme abandonado. Justo ahora, que seremos padres por segunda vez...

- Elena- dijo de pronto y la mujer, se sorprendió de escucharlo.

- ¿Has oído todo lo que he dicho?- preguntó y luego, sonrió suavemente- ¡Si me estabas escuchando debiste decírmelo.

- Elena, tengo que decirte algo muy importante- musitó con la voz grave y ella, prestó toda la atención.

- Sí, pero primero dime... ¿Qué te pareció lo que te dije? Es lo que siento y...

- No, tienes que escucharme- musitó de nuevo y ella, le miró con preocupación- todo esto del embarazo, está mal...

- ¿Cómo que está mal? ¡Tener un bebé es fantástico!- exclamó ella sonriéndole.

- Es que tú, tú no vas a tener un bebé- le dijo con cierta zozobra y ella le miró con incomodidad. Con un suspiro, la mujer se cruzó de brazos y continuó su charla con un tono seco.

- No me gustan tus juegos, Snape.

- Es la verdad- Te desmayaste y la enfermera de Hogwarts, dijo que habías perdido el feto. Sigues siendo...

- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

- Sigues siendo infértil...- dijo y Elena le miró con rabia. Se soltó en el momento, en el cual, Snape pensaba sostener sus manos. Severus intentó razonar con ella, pero Elena no se lo permitió. lo último que sintió en su rostro, fue su mano y luego, una mirada cargada de enojo, fue lo que vio. Llena de lágrimas.

- Pero no pensabas decírmelo. ¡Esperarías a que yo estuviese ilusionada y luego, me desencantase sola!

- Pensaba hacerlo, pero estabas tan ilusionada que no creí...

- Claro, tú no crees nada. Simplemente, lo haces.

Elena salió de la habitación, con enojo en su semblante. Hermione, la observó pasar, llena de lágrimas y no dudó en ir a preguntar el por qué de su llanto. Elena estaba destrozada y Hermione, estaba confundida. Siempre creyó, que su madre tendría un hijo. Pero, se sintió peor, cuando ella le contó la verdad. Cuando ella le contó, que era infértil y había intentado todo para embarazarse. Ella deseaba tanto, tener un hijo con Snape, que había olvidado lo demás. Hermione sonrió y trató de consolar a su madre. Sin embargo, no podía creer que su padre, le hubiese mentido. Aún así, le explicó que era para evitarle sufrimiento alguno. Elena, tenía que creerlo. Ya se había equivocado demasiado.

Severus, permaneció en la habitación, pensativo. Seguramente, Elena no le perdonaría la mentira y tendría que intentar razonar con ella. Se dejó caer en la cama, cuando se hubiera sentado para intentar detenerla y meditó. Quizá, lo mejor apra ella, era que saliera de su vida. Sí, así no estarían en peligro, con el mentiroso Snape.

Se quedó dormido en la habitación y al abrir los ojos, notó que ya era muy tarde. Salió, trastabillando y observó que Hermione estaba dormida. Apagó la luz de su cómoda y continuó caminando. Tenía miedo, de que Elena se hubiese ido. Ella no estaría segura, si se encontraba sola. Él había prometido cuidarla, por todo lo que había hecho. Al terminar de caminar, se encontró con ella. Estaba en el sofá, dormida. Caminó hasta ella y se inclinó para colocar su mano sobre su hombro. Elena entre abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces allí?- preguntó- Tu cama, está en la habitación. No tienes por qué dormir afuera. Pero descuida, ya no voy a incomodarte más- le confesó y Elena, no dijo nada. Se acomodó hasta sentarse y le miró con mucho cuidado. Luego de mirarlo, le abrazó imperiosamente y él, se preguntó qué pasaba.

- Hermione tenía tanta razón. No debería estar tan triste. Por que, tuviste la valentía de decirme la verdad y no dejar que me ilusionara.

Bendita Hermione.

- Lo siento- confesó, con una sonrisa a medias- No quise...

- Está bien, creo que fui muy tonta. Es que quería tanto, formar una familia...

- Ya somos una familia.

- Lo sé. Pero siempre quise tener un hijo, uno que fuese tuyo en realidad.

- Hasta ahora, no me ha importado. Y a ti no debería importarte tanto. Tenemos a Hermione.

- Pero muy pronto, ella descubrirá quién es.

- Disfrútala antes de que eso pase- le sonrió Snape y Elena, asintió en silencio. Se inclinó ligeramente, hasta que sus labios se tocaran en un corto beso. Snape se levantó y la miró- ¿Vienes?

- Sí. Creo que el cuello me matará, si sigo durmiendo allí.


End file.
